I Have No Soul
by Plume-now
Summary: S09/Soulmate. Apparemment, quand on rencontre son âme sœur, on le sait instantanément. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'on dit. La croyance populaire avait paru exagérée à Dean. Dean se moquait de savoir qui était son âme sœur, si elle venait à lui, tant mieux, si non, tant pis. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'il la rencontre, la question ne se posait même pas. [DESTIEL] pas AU.


Bonsoir ! Chers lecteurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma première fanfiction de la catégorie "soulmate" (et aussi mon plus gros OS par la même occasion) ! Je dois avouer, je fonds complètement pour ces fanfictions-là. J'en ai beaucoup lu en Anglais, mais trouvé peu en Français (et encore, je ne les aies pas lues et découvertes dans ce fandom-ci). Mais du coup, je voulais aussi m'y mettre. J'ai eu une idée, et ça m'a plus quitté. A la base, c'était du fluff. Maintenant, vous jugerez de vous-même si c'est du fluff (je pense pas vraiment hrm hrm). Merci à Lady-Molly aka **Sansa** pour avoir été ma Bêta sur ce coup-là.

Spoiles majeurs sur la saison 9 - mais vraiment. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

 **I HAVE NO SOUL**

* * *

« Les anges ont été déchu ». C'était tout ce qui était venu à l'esprit des Winchesters ce jour-là, ce jour où Metatron avait exilé tous les êtres céleste du Paradis. Celui où les plus communs des Hommes avaient vu des étoiles filantes en abondance tandis qu'ils chutaient tous avec violence. Et c'était affreusement spectaculaire.

Castiel avait échappé à la mort, plus ou moins miraculeusement. Depuis, des anges avaient tenté de les tuer, Crowley avait été un sacré fardeau et Sam avait failli mourir si ce n'avait pas été avec l'aide d'Ezekiel qui les avait ensuite trahi en tuant Kevin. Dean et Sam étaient passés dans des moments difficiles, Castiel avait perdu un peu de lui-même en chemin et mourrait petit à petit.

Après tout, n'avait-on jamais vu un ange sans sa grâce ?

* * *

Les âmes sœurs devenaient très rapidement une obsession pour certains. Ils dédiaient toute leur vie à retrouver la personne à laquelle ils étaient destinés. Parfois, ils y arrivaient très vite – c'était un proche, un ami d'enfance, une rencontre au travail, un inconnu dans le métro. D'autres, ça devenait plus difficile. Il était parfaitement concevable que l'âme sœur en question ait pu mourir avant, qu'elle habite à l'autre bout du monde ou bien simplement... on envisageait aussi la possibilité qu'elle n'existe pas – qu'il y ait un décalage de réincarnation-vie, pour ceux qui y croyaient. Rien n'était jamais sûr.

Apparemment, quand on rencontre son âme sœur, on le sait instantanément. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'on dit. La croyance populaire avait parue exagérée à Dean, et leur père ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa rencontre avec leur mère – et puis, il ne leur avait jamais même confirmé que leur mère était bien son âme sœur. Mais lorsque Sam, qu'il croyait toujours sur parole malgré ce qu'il en montrait, lui avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré _la_ femme de sa vie, et qu'il lui avait décris ce qu'il avait ressenti, il le crut.

« Quand je me suis approché de Jess, » avait-il dit, « Je me sentais attiré par elle – mais presque... physiquement. Comme un aimant. Il fallait que je l'approche, tu vois ? C'était bizarre. Nos regards se sont croisés, et elle m'a souri. Je me suis avancé vers elle, et on en est venu à se prendre la main sans très bien savoir nous-même ce que nous faisions. »

Apparemment, quand on rencontre son âme sœur, tout devient plus beau, plus coloré, on se sent bien, on se sent mieux, on se sent vivant. Dean pensa tout de même que son petit-frère avait abusé sur ses films à l'eau de rose et que cette Jessica l'avait rendu un tantinet trop romantique. Mais Sam lui assurait que non – qu'un jour il verrait.

Dean ne vit pas ce jour venir. Ça lui était égal, de trouver son âme sœur ou non – il y avait des choses plus importantes dont il devait se préoccuper – tuer des monstres, sauver des gens, poursuivre l'héritage de leur père. Mais il ne rejetait pas l'amour pour autant, non. Il se laissait glisser entre les bras des femmes très aisément. Il s'était même attaché à quelques-unes d'entre elles. Cassie, d'abord. Lisa, aussi. Lisa, c'était la seule femme avait laquelle il avait pu vivre, la seule femme qu'il aurait vraiment aimé voulu avoir comme âme sœur. Il se persuada, un moment, que c'était elle – mais il n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'on était « censé » ressentir quand on croise son âme sœur.

« Foutaises, » avait-il songé au départ. « On est pas obligé de se bander les yeux sous prétexte que je suis l'âme sœur de quelqu'un d'autre et de laisser filer le bonheur présent » avait-il décrété par la suite.

Mais quand il avait quitté Lisa et Ben, il comprit très clairement que ça n'avait jamais été elle. Parce que s'il le regrettait, même s'ils lui manquaient – ce n'était pas un manque comme _ce_ manque. Pas comme si une partie de lui était incomplète – il n'était absolument pas dans le même état que Sam quand il perdit Jess. La différence était peut-être que c'était parce que Lisa était encore en vie, et que Jess ne l'était pas, mais il savait, il savait juste que ce n'était pas ça.

Encore aujourd'hui, Dean voyait que dans son attitude de tous les jours, Sam n'était plus le même. Il s'imagina que ça devait être comme ça, quand on perd l'amour de sa vie, on n'est plus jamais le même. On n'est plus la personne qu'on était avant la rencontre, on n'est plus la personne qu'on était après la rencontre, on n'est plus la personne qu'on était après sa disparition. Avant, Dean se moquait de savoir qui était son âme sœur, si elle venait à lui, tant mieux, si non, tant pis. Mais depuis la mort de Jess, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir se risquer à vivre ce que Sam avait vécu.

La souffrance, il avait déjà assez donné.

Bien sûr, il était toujours curieux, au plus profond de lui, de savoir qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse âme sœur, si toutefois elle existait bien, mais paradoxalement, il avait également fait une croix dessus. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'il la rencontre, la question ne se posait même pas.

* * *

Au départ, Dean avait prié Cas. Il avait prié Cas, parce qu'il avait _besoin_ de lui. Mais il ne répondait pas. Il ne répondit pas. Pas avant un bon moment – ou ce qui lui parut un bon moment. Enfin, tout paraissait durer une éternité pour Dean Winchester lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait sur le champ.

Alors il avait tenté de tout gérer par lui-même, seul. Et ça avait été un désastre. Plus ou moins. Ça dépendait du point de vue dont on voyait ça. Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient allés droit à la catastrophe. Ils allaient droit à la catastrophe depuis le départ, de toute façon. Ça semblait être dans leur sang. A chaque fois que quelque chose paraissait s'améliorer, quelque chose d'encore pire leur tombait dessus. C'était un peu leur malédiction, en quelque sorte.

Puis Cas avait téléphoné à Dean. Ça aurait été mentir que de prétendre que le chasseur n'avait pas été soulagé d'avoir de ses nouvelles. D'abord, il soupira, heureux de l'entendre à nouveau – qu'est-ce que sa voix pouvait l'apaiser, il avait toujours le sentiment qu'ils arriveraient à une solution avec lui. Et puis... l'ange lui appris qu'il n'était plus, justement, un ange. Ça lui avait foutu une fichue trouille, sur le moment. Cas, sans grâce ? Cas, perdu dans son monde sans autre défense que son cerveau, deux bras et deux jambes ?

Il lui avait rappelé, ce que c'était, que d'être humain – il _était_ humain, il connaissait leurs faiblesses, leurs limites. Castiel n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tout ça. Il devait se sentir infiniment impuissant, et Dean n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il s'était senti mal. Castiel avait toujours été là depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des Enfers, et lui n'était pas là pour le guider à son tour ? Il était poursuivi par toute un peuple d'anges qui voulaient sa mort, bon sang !

– Cas, je sais que tu veux aider, je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais ne fais confiance à personne, okay ? Maintenant, je t'en supplie, pour une fois, fais attention à toi. Tu n'es plus un ange, tu es humain, bordel ! Tu as perdu ta grâce, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire que tu peux saigner, tu peux avoir faim, tu peux avoir des tas de problèmes que tu n'as jamais eus avant, tu peux...

« Mourir » pensa-t-il. Il ne le dit pas, mais l'ange déchu avait bien compris le message. C'était drôle, d'une certaine manière, puisque Castiel n'avait jamais été immortel. Même en ange, il était soumis à la mort. Il pouvait mourir, il suffisait d'assassiner sa grâce... Mais maintenant, ça changeait la donne, il était tellement plus... vulnérable.

Après que Castiel lui ait annoncé ça, il s'était senti... bizarre. Mais il n'y pensa vite plus, bien trop préoccupé par l'instabilité de l'état de son petit-frère.

* * *

Ça... arriva quand il retrouva Cas avec la faucheuse.

Il était assis sur une chaise, torse-nu, torturé, et elle le poignarda à l'instant où il débarqua en trombe dans la chambre, sans la moindre hésitation. Ce fut comme si elle avait transpercé _son_ cœur à lui, et non pas celui de Castiel.

Il _savait_ qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Cas tout gérer tout seul, parce que Cas, Cas était juste bien trop _gentil_ , parfois bien trop _naïf_ , bien trop _innocent_ pour tout ça. Il avait poignardé cette salope qui l'avait poignardé en même temps que Cas, il la poignarda presque avec joie s'il ne pensait pas que son ange était mort pour de bon. Et après ça, quand il y réfléchit après coup, il se rendit compte déjà qu'il se sentait _anormalement mal_. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'instant tragique de la perte – mais il eut l'impression de se mentir à lui-même. Ça ne serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se jeta instinctivement sur Cas. Cas, Cas, Cas qui ne bougeait déjà plus, Cas qui l'abandonnait si vite, Cas qui ne _vivait plus._

 _Je t'interdis de mourir._

– Cas ! hurla-t-il. Cas ! CAS !

Il lui tapota les joues, comme s'il le réveillait – même ça, ça paraissait incongru – un ange ne dormait pas. Dean sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur lui lorsqu'il s'éloigna finalement de lui sans y croire. Sam, à côté, se releva – non pas Sam, _Ezekiel_ – et s'approcha de Cas – du cadavre dénué de l' _âme_ de Cas – et le ramena. Il observa la scène, hypnotisé, et quand Ezekiel se redressa, tituba puis s'écroula contre le mur, non loin du cadavre de la faucheuse.

Dean ne savait plus s'il devait se préoccuper d'Ezekiel, de son frère ou de Cas lorsque ce dernier trancha pour lui.

– Dean.

Sa voix, elle résonna à ses oreilles comme une immense chaleur qui l'enveloppa subitement. Et cette subite sensation ne lui déplut pas. Il retourna son attention sur lui, s'approcha, lâcha un soupir, toute sa tension disparut. Cas le regardait avec ses yeux bleus, ses yeux bleus tellement innocents, tellement parfaits, tellement stupéfaits et Dean ne put résister au besoin de lui lancer avec un soupçon de soulagement, colère et rancune pour l'épreuve qu'il venait de lui faire traverser :

– NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA.

L'humain qui avait été une fois un ange, toujours perdu, bredouilla quelque chose qui devait être un signe d'approbation. Dean l'enlaça.

Dean l'enlaça, et il eut le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

Il y avait un problème.

Dean ne se sentait pas normal. Dean ne se sentait pas... lui. Il avait voulu en discuter avec Sam, mais il avait l'impression que l'ange à l'intérieur de son frère pouvait tout entendre – il pouvait certainement très bien tout entendre – et ce n'était pas à Ezekiel qu'il voulait se « confier » mais à Sam Winchester. S'il lui posa des questions, s'il lui demanda si tout allait bien, Dean ne répondit pas franchement.

Il avait bien réfléchi, et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il avait peut-être été affecté par une surcharge d'adrénaline et de surréactions aux événements dernièrement. Il avait également envisagé, de façon paranoïaque, qu'un être surnaturel pouvait être derrière ça, qu'il avait un impact inexplicable sur ses sentiments et qu'il le désorientait grâce à ça.

Sauf que cette hypothèse vola rapidement en éclat quand il constata que problème venait de Cas. Littéralement de Cas. Dès que Castiel était dans la même pièce, il se sentait toujours mieux.

Même Sam l'avait remarqué, puisqu'il insistait de plus en plus à chaque fois que Castiel sortait de la pièce.

– Dean, ça va ?

Et, immanquablement, Dean répondait :

– Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Alors, Sam haussait les épaules, bien que dernièrement, il s'était mis à esquisser un petit sourire en coin qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Dean.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il s'estimait heureux d'avoir mis le doigt sur ce qui clochait, mais s'en voulait pour avoir laissé Sam comprendre ce que c'était avant lui. C'était définitivement Castiel qui était le responsable de ce qu'il se passait.

Il tenait énormément à lui. Déjà avant, il le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il aimait passer des moments avec lui, il aimait être avec lui. C'était la définition d'un meilleur ami. Vouloir partager des moments avec lui. Et les apprécier.

Sauf que là, sa relation avait évolué d'une manière bien trop radicale. Soudainement, il voulait être le plus proche de lui possible, il ne passait pas une demi-heure sans penser à lui – et encore, une demi-heure, c'était gentil. Il saisissait n'importe quelle occasion pour le toucher, et il ne s'en rendait compte qu'après l'exécution de l'action.

Il avait toujours la sensation que... qu'il manquait quelque chose, _qu'il manquait une part de lui-même lorsqu'il n'était pas là._

Et le simple fait de réaliser le sens de ces pensées, rien que de la formuler mentalement, ne lui parut n'être qu'un problème de plus à devoir gérer, et une nouvelle angoisse à enfouir loin, profondément au fond de son cœur.

* * *

A cause d'Ezekiel, Castiel devait partir – il devait partir, sinon son petit frère allait mourir, et alors tous ses efforts auraient été réduits à néant. Cette nouvelle résolution ne le réjouissait pas, mais elle était nécessaire. C'est ce qu'il s'évertuait à se répéter, encore et encore. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

– Cas, on peut parler ?

Son ton était grave, mais l'ange – l'ex-ange –, s'il l'avait remarqué, n'en montra rien. Il répondit même, avec cette voix ignoblement affectueuse :

– Bien sûr, Dean. J'ai toujours apprécié nos discussions, et les moments que nous passons ensemble.

Dean crut presque qu'il avait sondé son esprit – qu'il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire – et qu'il tentait de le dissuader de le faire de la manière la plus traître qui soit : il essayait de l'amadouer. Très clairement. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que Sam soit derrière cette technique, lui qui était maître en art de regard de chien battu.

Il prit une petite inspiration et son courage à deux mains, posa ses mains sur la table où s'était installé Cas, et dit :

– Écoute, Cas... Tu peux pas rester ici.

Il se maudit pour le restant de ses jours pour avoir osé lever les yeux ensuite. L'expression que prit le visage de l'ange déchu lui brisa le cœur. Et il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer à sa place. Il devait _tellement_ se sentir _trahi_. N'était-ce pas lui-même qui l'avait harcelé en lui rappelant qu'il n'était plus qu' _humain_? Ils étaient censés rester soudés, ils étaient censés se supporter l'un l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, qu'importe la situation...

Castiel partit.

C'était bien Castiel, ça. Généralement, quand Dean lui demandait quelque chose, il le faisait. Parce qu'il croyait en Dean, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Son départ affecta le chasseur bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point l'ange pouvait lui manquer – c'était comme si une part de lui-même lui avait brutalement été arrachée.

C'était douloureux. C'était une torture. Il avait l'impression de s'écrouler intérieurement à chaque pas qu'il faisait sans Cas, il savait qu'il pouvait rire et sourire, mais il avait oublié comment faire, il continuait à agir comme il le faisait tous les jours, mais ce n'était plus _naturel_. Mais avec les récents problèmes de Crowley, d'Abaddon, de Metatron et d'Ezekiel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se concentrer sur ce détail mineur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pourquoi Cas est parti ? demanda Sam.

Dean lui racontait des conneries, des trucs dont il pouvait se contenter pour le moment, des mensonges crédibles à avaler temporairement. Ça marchait, il ne voyait pas le problème.

Mais Sam redemandait, de temps en temps, peut-être qu'il croyait que sa version changerait. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Cas est parti. » hurlaient ses yeux, et malgré lui, ceux de Dean le trahissaient et répondaient « Moi non plus, Sam, moi non plus ».

Mais c'était pour le mieux.

* * *

– Dean, je crois qu'il y a une affaire sur laquelle vous pourriez travailler.

Il avait repris sa vie en main, et s'était débrouillé de son mieux. Il travaillait dans une station-service, et gérait comme il pouvait. Il avait entendu, d'après les bruits qu'il y avait, qu'il était toujours aussi maladroit, mais ça le fit sourire. S'il avait terminé sur le bord de route, à dépérir comme un vagabond exclu de la société dans laquelle il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire sa place, Dean ne se serait jamais pardonné de lui avoir infligé ça. Encore fallait-il qu'il se pardonne déjà pour l'avoir rejeté du Bunker.

Castiel avait repris sa vie en main, et se préoccupait toujours des Winchesters. Il avait lu un article dans le journal qui, d'après lui, était louche et cachait anguille sous roc. Le surnaturel devait être impliqué – il les avait donc appelé, et avait pris de leurs nouvelles. C'est là que Dean comprit que _Castiel ne lui en voulait absolument pas_.

Dean n'avait pas tenu. Il avait laissé Sam au Bunker, s'était embarqué dans l'Impala, et conduit jusqu'à l'endroit où son ange déchu avait été employé. Il se gara, et le vit, par la fenêtre, entre les lames du store, à s'affairer à tout bien mettre en ordre, précautionneusement. Le cœur de Dean se tordit un peu à cette scène.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta dans l'Impala à l'observer, mais il y resta un moment. Lorsqu'il en sortit enfin, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade comme un interminable tambour dont les coups ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Il avait envie de se baffer. La porte d'entrée dénonça sa présence par le son des cloches, et il se mouva rapidement au comptoir où Castiel rangeait des produits.

Il se pétrifia à la vision de Dean, et Dean s'en amusa malgré lui. Depuis qu'il était humain, Cas était bien plus transparent, et voir passer autant d'expressions sur son visage – il ne s'en lasserait certainement jamais.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Cas-

– C'est... Steve maintenant, l'interrompit-il en bombant le torse pour lui montrer son badge.

Steve, c'était un nom sympa, mais il ne lui allait pas. Castiel, Cas, c'était joli, c'était simple, c'était beau. Le reste lui semblait laid. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de l'appeler Steve prochainement, juste pour le plaisir de se moquer de lui.

Ils discutèrent.

Ils discutèrent, et l'âme de Dean se mit à danser, à se regorger de bonheur, à jubiler silencieusement. Et l'aîné Winchester se refusait à perdre à nouveau cette sensation. Il saisit l'occasion : c'était Cas qui avait trouvé cette chasse, il pouvait aussi bien venir avec eux. Il lui soumit l'idée à étudier, et termina par :

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il lui fallut attendre de longues secondes avant d'obtenir une réponse.

– Mais, Dean, commença l'ange déchu avec un soupçon de réluctance, je ne servirai à rien. Je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs.

Il vit le moment où il repartirait sans son ange à côté, et cette idée n'était plus même envisageable maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. L'éloignement de son âme sœur, c'était bien la pire chose qui soit. Lui qui s'était persuadé que le monde entier exultait des balivernes à ce sujet, il était à présent quasiment convaincu qu'il souffrait physiquement de son absence. Il avait un besoin _vital_ d'être avec lui. Ça le rongeait comme une drogue sans fin.

– Hey, je suis humain, moi, je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre qu'humain, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs – je n'ai jamais eu de pouvoirs ! Et pourtant, je m'en sors quand même ! Tu peux te débrouiller sans, affirma-t-il sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Castiel ne trouva rien à répliquer à ça, et Dean gagna. Ils recommencèrent à se fréquenter plus souvent, c'était agréable. Castiel continua à mener sa vie de son côté, Dean de même. Tout avait même commencé à prendre une sorte de train-train de vie quotidien « normal ».

Jusqu'au jour où Cas arriva et se planta devant lui en lâchant :

– Dean, j'ai un rencard.

* * *

Lorsque Dean et Cas avaient traînés ensemble au début de leur relation, le chasseur l'avait entraîné dans des boîtes de nuit, des bars, des endroits où l'on pouvait se bourrer la gueule et se dépuceler sans aucun problème. Et Cas, à chaque fois, avait été formidable. Il n'avait _jamais_ réussi à faire comme tout le monde.

Au départ, ça avait un peu ennuyé Dean. C'était dur à comprendre. Et puis, ça l'avait amusé. Pire, ça l'avait _follement_ amusé. C'était hilarant. Ce qui l'avait surpris n'était plus le cas à présent. Au contraire, Castiel lui avait bien plus plu comme ça. C'était un petit truc de plus qui le rendait si différent des autres. Bien sûr, si un jour il venait à se trouver un coup, Dean serait content pour lui.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

L'ex-angelot était un peu perdu, comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète – mais c'était pas très loin non plus. Mais de toute façon, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Il y avait toujours une petite dose d'excitation dans l'air dans ce genre de situation. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'une femme lui demandait de sortir avec lui une soirée. Et Dean aurait dû rire de son état, Dean aurait dû être heureux pour lui.

Il l'aida à se préparer sans vraiment le faire, passa son temps à lui donner des conseils, des techniques de drague, lui répéta qu'il ne devait _pas_ se foirer sur ce coup-là, et finit par lui expliquer ce qu'il devait interpréter à certains gestes ou à certaines paroles. Castiel, en parfait élève, hochait sagement de la tête, l'air studieux. Ça aussi, Dean aurait pu en rire.

Il insista pour l'amener avec son Impala sur les lieux, Cas accepta. La tension et l'appréhension se palpaient dans l'atmosphère, et Dean rassurait son ange de son mieux. Il était mignon, à gérer son anxiété de cette manière.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination.

– On y est, annonça Dean presque avec fatalité.

– Merci, Dean.

Il ouvrit la portière, mais Dean le retint.

– Attends, Cas.

– Quoi ?

Il soupira.

– Je peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je peux pas... te laisser porter ça alors que tu as un rencard.

Il le contempla de haut en bas en forçant le regard sur son blouson, tenue exigée pour son travail. Castiel fit de même, décontenancé.

– C'est tout ce que j'ai, Dean.

– Okay, heu... enlève la veste.

– Qu'est-ce qu-

– Juste, enlève-la, aller.

Il la retira.

– Maintenant tu déboutonnes un peu ta chemise et tu te décontractes. Et tu t'intéresses à elle, tu poses beaucoup de questions, répéta-t-il.

Ils finirent leur rapide debriefing et Cas alla à son rencard. Il se retourna, sur le chemin, le sourire tordu, et le cœur de Dean s'accéléra. Il leva le pouce pour l'encourager, et Cas leva aussi le sien.

C'est lorsqu'il disparut dans la maison, après qu'on lui ait ouvert la porte, que sa poitrine le brûla et qu'il se sentit oppressé. Cette sensation ne le quitta pas de la soirée. Alors, il pensa, sans doute pour se faire rire tout seul, que si c'était ça l'amour, c'était bien de la merde, et que les gueules de bois étaient plus sympas à gérer.

* * *

Castiel était son âme sœur. Et il était l'âme sœur de Castiel.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Il ne voyait pas la raison, il ne comprenait pas la logique derrière tout ça, mais c'était comme ça. Il s'était toujours senti extrêmement proche de Cas, c'était chose dite. Il devait y avoir eu une sorte de... déclic quand l'ange avait perdu sa grâce. Après tout, il est bien précisé qu'une « âme sœur » nécessite une âme. Il apparaissait donc normal que leur relation n'avait pas été pas révélée auparavant, étant donné le fait que Cas n'aie littéralement pas d' _âme_ mais une _grâce._ Non ?

Ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça maintenant. La situation étant ce qu'elle était, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait faire. Bien sûr, ses premiers réflexes avaient été de tenter de l'ignorer dès le départ, cette révélation, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas – et ça marchait. Sauf quand Castiel débarquait. Sauf quand Castiel se rapprochait de lui. Sauf quand Castiel le regardait. Sauf quand Castiel souriait. Sauf quand Castiel réfléchissait. Sauf quand Castiel était _là._ Même absent, il hantait ses pensées, mais au moins, il arrivait à se convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas s'en préoccuper, que c'était _passager_ , que c'était une illusion, qu'il y avait mieux à faire. Comme gérer le problème de l'état de Sam et d'Ezekiel, travailler sur le cas Abaddon et Metatron, se préoccuper des tablettes, et tout ce bazar de sauver les miches du monde entier, _encore_.

C'était ce qu'il pensait, à la base. Mais maintenant, il se noyait complètement dans ses sentiments. Et ce qui devait commencer à l'angoisser commença : il se sentit seul. Il avait l'impression d'être le _seul_ à éprouver cet amour envers l'ange déchu. N'était-ce pas censé être réciproque ? Il n'en était plus si sûr.

Pris dans ses ruminements et persuadé d'avoir été victime d'un système « d'âme sœur » différent, il ne remarqua pas le regard permanent de Castiel, ni ses discrètes approches ou ses prétextes pour être près de lui.

* * *

Les hurlements de Castiel résonnaient dans sa tête, la douleur le saisissait à la poitrine. Il suffoquait. Ça avait surgi d'un coup, sans prévenir. Dean pressa ses mains contre son cœur et se plia en deux en lâchant un cri de souffrance. Il perdit presque connaissance, et quand tout s'arrêta aussi rapidement que tout était venu, il ne sut dire combien de temps ça avait duré.

Mais quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose qui le rendait presque malade, malade en permanence.

* * *

Il n'en parla pas. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'eut pas le temps. Ezekiel n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, Kevin avait été tué, Castiel torturé, Sam avait disparu, et Dean jurait vengeance. Tout s'enchaînait trop vite, et il commençait bien plus à réagir par instinct que par réflexion.

Il avait pris ses distances après que Sam ait découvert qu'il l'avait trahi en laissant un ange le posséder. C'était comme une violation de son intimité et de sa volonté propre. Ça n'avait pas de très grandes différences avec la possession par un démon. Dean le comprenait.

Castiel avait décidé de rester avec son petit frère, pour s'occuper de sa stabilité mentale et physique, et d'en profiter pour retirer toute trace de Gadreel de son mieux.

Ce temps d'isolation lui avait fait du bien, pour réfléchir – bien qu'être avec Crowley n'était pas forcément la meilleure définition « d'isolation ». Il fit mentalement une mise au point de sa relation avec l'ex-ange. Ils étaient toujours proches. Dean s'était excusé pour son attitude au Bunker – pour l'avoir expulsé du Bunker aussi brutalement, sans même lui dire la vérité. Il s'était excusé, et lui avait dit qu'il était « fier de lui », car il s'était adapté à son monde, bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il espéra que Castiel ne ferait pas de conneries : il savait qu'il était énormément préoccupé

par ses anciens congénères. Il pouvait bien trop s'y impliquer, et y laisser quelques plumes – plumes qu'il n'avait plus.

C'est une pensée qui se confirma lorsque Cas lui annonça un grand changement lors d'un appel téléphonique – parce que c'était toujours mieux qu'en direct : après tout c'était aussi comme ça qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était humain. Sauf que cette fois, c'était le contraire. Plus ou moins.

« Dean, j'ai une partie de ma grâce de retour, je ne sais pas très bien comment ça marche, mais je suis à nouveau un ange. »

Le chasseur se réjouit immédiatement : ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible à disposition, et ne cracheraient pas sur celle-ci. Puis il repassa en mémoire les paroles de son ange, et nota trop de négation, trop de doute dans ces mots.

– Cas, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

– J'étais à la recherche de Metatron, mais j'ai été pris en piège et capturé par Bartholomew. Je m'en suis sorti, mais j'ai perdu beaucoup d'influence et d'anges dévoués à notre cause. J'ai... volé la grâce d'un de mes confrères, Theo, pour guérir et m'enfuir.

D'abord, Dean accusa le choc de la première information, et tout parut plus clair. Cas avait été _torturé_. Et lui avait _souffert_ sans aucune raison, il y a peu. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lié. Une sorte d'histoire de parallèle. Affreusement angoissant, de constater ce genre de pouvoir, mais aussi rassurant, paradoxalement.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui l'avait gêné, sur ce qui l'avait rendu nauséeux.

Castiel n'était _plus_ humain. Il avait volé une grâce. Une grâce pas même entière – qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ce ne fut pas difficile d'additionner un plus un : le système d'âme sœur venait d'être perturbé, et les conséquences n'étaient pas bonnes.

Il hésita, un moment, à en parler avec son âme sœur qui ne savait pas qu'elle l'était, mais l'idée fila aussi vite qu'elle était accourue. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, Dean sourit : l'ange avait revêtu un trench-coat. La sensation d'être oppressé vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre n'avait pas disparu, mais de se rendre compte de la reprise de confiance que Castiel dégageait à nouveau valait tous les soins du monde. Ils s'étreignirent, et Dean eut l'impression de revivre.

Avec Crowley, ils avaient recherché la Première Lame qui était supposée être la solution à tous leurs problèmes : soit ceux de Crowley, engendrant la fin de ceux de Dean. C'est en suivant ce chemin qu'ils finirent par rencontrer Caïn.

* * *

Castiel plissa les yeux en fixant Dean d'une discrétion louable.

– Tu vas bien, Cas ? demanda le chasseur.

– Oui. Et toi ?

Il mima presque un haussement d'épaule.

– Ça va.

Il allait se détourner quand l'ange saisit brusquement son bras. Il frissonna, cilla légèrement. Retint son souffle. Castiel retira sa manche, sans un mot. La marque de Caïn apparaissait très nettement sur sa peau.

Il vit la surprise passer sur son visage, juste un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne soit bien trop vite remplacée par de la colère.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? gronda-t-il.

Dean manqua d'en rire. L'angelot s'inquiétait à son sujet alors que ses confrères s'amusaient à jouer les kamikazes et se faisaient exploser en hurlant qu'ils le faisaient au nom de Castiel à tout bout de champ ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question muette, Castiel s'empressa de lui prouver le contraire. A ce moment-là, ils se quittèrent tendus. Son ange lui en voulait, il en était conscient – mais il s'en moquait. Leur seconde rencontre, après ces événements, surpris Dean. Parce que Castiel fit le premier pas, et le prit dans ses bras.

Il le serra fort, tellement fort, que Dean _sut_. Il sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sut que Castiel _ressentait_ quelque chose. Qu'il y avait un _truc_ qu'il avait peut-être capté, ou peut-être pas. Il sut que Castiel voulait rester dans ses bras et ne plus jamais en sortir. S'y lover et s'enivrer de sa présence. Ça l'apaisa. Un peu.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'ange leur demanda leur aide pour un interrogatoire. Ils avaient réussi à attraper l'un des sous-fifres de Metatron, d'après lui. Dean accepta presque avec joie. Les interrogatoires, ça le connaissait, c'était son dada. Il faisait ça depuis que son père avait décidé qu'il était en âge de chasser comme il le fallait, et son passage en Enfer n'avait fait qu'aiguiser son sens aiguë de persuasion. C'était du gâteau.

Mais bien évidemment, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Rien ne se passait _jamais_ comme prévu.

Il retrouva Tessa, la faucheuse qu'il avait rencontrée à l'hôpital, après l'accident de voiture dont Sam, son père et lui avaient été victimes, ce même hôpital où il devait mourir, ce même hôpital où John Winchester avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne.

Elle avait beaucoup changé. Ils discutèrent un temps, et puis tout dérailla. Tessa était une Kamikaze. Dean était seul avec elle, dans la pièce. Il y eut quelques paroles, deux trois mouvements : Dean avait sorti la Première Lame, elle se jeta dessus. Et mourut.

Ce simple geste entraîna beaucoup de conséquences : de graves conséquences. Les anges doutaient de la cause pour laquelle ils se battaient, le prétexte était excellent et à point nommé pour tester la loyauté de Castiel.

– Il a brisé les règles, dirent-ils. Il a tué l'une des nôtres. C'est un traître ! Il mérite un châtiment, il mérite d'être puni.

Hannah, l'ange dont Castiel devait être le plus proche, mit son ange face à un choix incohérent. « C'est nous ou lui ». Très clairement. Dean se moqua d'eux et voulut partir, mais les emplumés l'attrapèrent et l'obligèrent à faire face à Castiel.

Tous deux s'observèrent en silence.

Leurs cœurs battaient violemment dans leurs poitrines ils faisaient mal. Leurs yeux paraissaient discuter en silence. Dean eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais complètement été face à Cas, et pourtant, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se mettre face à face, maintes et maintes fois. Cette situation était tout bonnement ridicule.

Son cerveau hurlait _injustice, injustice, injustice, injustice._

De son côté, Castiel ne bougeait pas, figé, paralysé. On le poussait à prendre une décision, on lui rappelait les enjeux.

– Aller, ce n'est pas si difficile !

– Ne perds pas notre confiance et notre aide pour un seul homme !

– Ce n'est qu'un _humain._

– Tu _dois_ le tuer.

Le chasseur crut presque voir les lèvres de l'ange déchu trembler. Il prit soudainement une petite inspiration, et souffla, sans jamais quitter Dean des yeux :

– Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Et le cœur de Dean _rata_ un battement.

– Au revoir, Castiel.

La pression, cette satanée pression qui étouffait son cœur réapparut, et Castiel grimaça légèrement. Lui _aussi_ avait mal.

Et il avait tout abandonné pour lui.

Encore.

Les anges étaient partis.

* * *

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Non ?

Sam et lui s'étaient « réconciliés », ils limitaient les hardeurs de Crowley quant à sa consommation de sang humain, Castiel était à nouveau dans l'action avec plus ou moins – disons désormais moins – de pouvoir, Gadreel n'était plus du côté de Metatron, mais il n'était pas non plus du leur, Abaddon était morte... Vraiment, tout n'allait pas si mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Quelle blague.

Dean sentait que la grâce de l'ange était instable, et il souffrait en silence avec lui. Et il devait en même temps gérer la marque de Caïn dont il sentait la vicieuse présence, sans pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

D'autant que Castiel avait mal réagi en la voyant. Il aimait de moins en moins ça. Mais ce qu'il sembla encore moins apprécier, ce fut de le voir tenter d'assassiner Gadreel. Surtout après qu'il lui ai, en quelque sorte, « sauvé la vie ». Pourtant, Dean ne voyait pas le problème. Cet ange _méritait_ la mort. Il lui avait _menti_ , il avait utilisé Sam, il l'avait obligé à renvoyer Castiel, _il avait_ _tué Kevin._ Il était _impardonnable._ Le Winchester savait parfaitement que la justice n'existait pas, en ce bas-monde, pas plus qu'aux Cieux. C'était _son droit_ de se la rendre. Et on l'en avait empêché.

Il nourrissait une rancune envers quiconque le contrariait depuis. Il se montrait agressif malgré ses efforts, et le pire, dans toute cette situation, c'était de voir que Castiel en subissait aussi les effets alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer.

Ils avaient osé l'enfermer, comme un bête. Son seul lien avec l'extérieur, c'était les sensations partagée avec Castiel. C'était tuant. Ça l'encourageait à se laisser glisser un peu plus à chaque fois dans la folie.

Il voulait tout détruire.

A commencer par Metatron.

* * *

Castiel allait faire hommage au sacrifice de Gadreel. Il allait venger tous les anges tués dans la chute, il allait récupérer sa grâce, et Metatron allait regretter d'avoir jamais vu la lumière du jour.

Et il réussit. Tout se passa parfaitement comme prévu. Metatron retourna à son bureau, au Paradis, se confessa – sa fierté était telle que Castiel savait pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de se moquer de lui – et la vérité fut révélée. Tout se passait parfaitement comme prévu.

Excepté cette sensation de mal-être infini qui avait assailli l'ange quelques minutes plus tôt, juste avant que Metatron n'arrive. Il l'ignorait de son mieux pour se concentrer à sa tâche, mais il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose clochait. Tout n'allait pas _si bien._ La douleur était vive.

En vérité, c'était bien normal. Car si tout se passait parfaitement comme prévu, ce n'était qu'une belle illusion. Rien ne pouvait jamais se passer comme prévu. Dean Winchester, lui, le savait très bien et était expert en la matière.

– Castiel..., dit l'ange-script en souriant.

Il sentait encore ses moqueries, son rire, et pourtant, pourtant il n'avait plus rien, il perdait, alors pourquoi, pourquoi riait-il ?

– Ton but était de sauver Dean Winchester, n'est-ce pas ? Tout était dans le but de sauver Dean Winchester.

Sa grâce de substitution se mit à vibrer, il crut se la faire arracher une seconde fois. Ses pensées répétaient sans cesse « Ne le dis pas, ne dis rien, ne dis rien, ne dis rien » sans même savoir ce que Metatron pourrait ajouter. Car il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée, pas vrai ?

– Eh bien devine quoi ? reprit-il. Il est mort maintenant.

* * *

Sur Terre, au même moment, Dean Winchester ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

C'est de nouveau moiii~ O-ops, ça termine pas en fluff. Je vous avais prévenu.

 **Pour ceux qui souhaitent une explication sur certains points (libre à vous de garder vos propres idées sans que j'impose ma vision de l'histoire, j'aime personnellement conserver mes propres hypothèses sans avoir toujours tout d'expliqué):** J'aimerai maintenant éclaircir un sujet qui aurait peut-être été remarqué. Le titre s'appelle "I Have No Soul". La grâce d'un ange peut être considéré d'une certaine manière comme son identité à part _entière_ soit son "âme céleste". Et je suis partie sur l'idée également, qu'un démon n'a pas de véritable "âme". C'est plus un esprit. Je pense que son âme, à sa mort, se fait consumer lorsqu'elle termine en Enfer. Celle de Dean, à la saison 5, a été restaurée par chance. Bref, ce titre concerne en réalité les _deux_ personnages. Ensuite, si Castiel ne s'est pas plié de douleur et n'a pas agonisé au sol au moment ou Metatron a poignardé Dean (puisqu'ils ressentent la douleur l'un de l'autre), c'est parce que Dean n'était pas _totalement_ mort, ou du moins pas "normalement", et que le système des "âmes sœurs" ne fonctionne qu'avec des "âmes" justement. Or Castiel n'en a qu'une moitié, et Dean venait de perdre complètement la sienne en mourant et devenant directement un démon. DONC. Faites-en votre propre conclusion.

Bref. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez lu jusqu'au bout. Aussi, il est donc posisble que j'aie pu faire des petites erreurs de scénarios par rapport à la série. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps et la recherche que ça m'a pris. Vous n'imaginez pas. Donc laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plait, ça ferait extrêmement plaisir, que vous ayez aimé ou non !

Je vous aime,

 **Plume-now**


End file.
